Carol Hooper
Carol Hooper the Poltergeist 'is another undead character appear in Hallowteens as the best playable. Origins Carol as a young girl had an obsession with throwing things constantly. Whether be plates, food, expensive values…she would pick them up and then chuck them as apparently she finds throwing things to be amusing. She was also a bit of a hyperactive child as she would purposely wake up her parents from their sleep by tickling them or throwing stuff at them. Her family had to take action as they actually would tie her hands in rope and sometimes handcuffs so she doesn’t move them freely enough to throw things. When she is in bed they roped her arms and legs to each side of the bed, all long enough for her to move around the bed but not long enough for her too get up and throw things about. All Carol wanted to do was fun and play all day but as Carol grew older she became somewhat anti-social. Her obsession with throwing things still remained but she tried to play smart. Tried to do all of these things without being seen since she believes that as long as no one can see you; you can do anything you want. Carol didn’t like it when others noticed her because if people noticed her then she feels like a prisoner, unable to do anything she wants because if she gets caught punishment is bound to happen to her. At her home she would hide under bed covers, cardboard boxes, hoodies…anything to conceal her appearance. On Halloween Night 2006 she managed to sneak out of her family home one night to go out and throw eggs at neighbours’ doors. But as for what she was wearing; she wore a black cloak to blend into the night to make herself look invisible from the distance. She would sneak by and throw eggs at neighbours’ doors but sometimes passing trick or treaters too and even throwing heavy objects such as bricks into their windows and around this time she was having the night of her life. Nobody could see her. Her next plan was to sneak into another person’s garage but there was an accident and she fell causing many objects to fall on her, burying her. Then around that time the curse strike…all of the sudden her entire body disappeared into thin air. Seconds later she found herself without a body. No hands, no feet, no head…nothing but yet somehow she can still feel things almost as if she could. She then discovered she can levitate anything at will regardless of weight and the fact nobody could see her…she was insanely happy. But when she heard from the Wizard Wiseman on what he has done and that he has trapped the entire town unless one is left standing; Carol decided to use this opportunity to have some “Fun”. But of course she’ll grow board easily if she was left trap in this town. She needs to fight back and while she could be remain unseen and watch everyone murder one another; she didn’t want her new powers to feel wasted so she took many objects with her on her travels and even formed them together to form a body. Using a round television set to cast a static image of her "face" onto it. (Although she chose not to use her actual face, again so she can't be "seen" in any form) Now she is prepared to have some fun. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Poltergeist, due to the fact she is a bunch of floating objects then doing moves for her was a no brainer. I went all out so nothing to say much here! Movelist Special Moves * '''Dish Throw: '''Carol will chuck some dishes at the opponent. Light has her throw some at ground which hit off the ground, Medium straight ahead and Heavy is upwards at an angle. * '''Trimmer Slash: '''Carol will wave out her Hedge Clippers and spins them around like a boomerang while waving them upwards. Does multiple hits and is good against airborne enemies. Pressing Light again during this attack again has her have the trimmers snapping the opponents flesh before stabbing themselves forward to knock the opponent far. * '''Broom Sweep: '''Carol will levitate a broom and has it sweep across the ground which hits off the ground. Pressing Medium again during this move has jab the broom forward by the end instead which causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Frying Pan Slam: '''Carol will wave out her frying pan and slams it downwards to hit the opponent. Hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this move will cause her to bring out a hot pan instead and then presses the bottom of it onto the opponents face to burn them which causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Knife Rain: '''Carol will levitate some knives out and have them stab across the ground in a row in front of her, travels midscreen and it hits off the ground. Pressing Light again during this move instead has her summon a single cleaver above the opponents head which hits overhead and causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Extinguish Freeze: '''Carol will bring out a Fire Extinguisher and blasts a big spray out of it that instantly freezes the opponent on contact allowing Carol to get in close. Pressing Medium again during this attack has her slam the Fire Extinguisher downwards instead which causes a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Being Sporty: '''Carol will swing out a baseball bat which actually reflects projectiles at the opponent and causes a wall bounce when done up close. Pressing Heavy again during this move has her bring out a golf club instead and waves it upwards which causes a launcher. Terror Moves * '''Object Storm: '''Carol will say “How about I give you everything I have? Literally!” as she unleashes a wave of objects at the opponent doing multiple hits on contact. * '''Object Rain: '''Carol will say “It’ll be cloudy with a chance of your personal belongings!” as she summons multiple objects to fall from the sky onto the ground which does multiple this and it hits off the ground. Nightmare Fuel * '''They’re Here: '''Carol will throw some knives into the opponent’s body, breaking several bones and tearing few muscles. She’ll then wave the fire extinguisher across the opponents face, breaking the skull and jaw. She’ll then the guitar downwards onto the opponents head, breaking the top of the skull. She’ll then take out the hedge clippers and pierces them into the sockets. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Everything INCLUDING the Kitchen Sink: '''Carol will send a bunch of objects at the opponent to strike the opponent. The hedge clippers clip off one of the opponent's arms. A sledgehammer breaks one of the opponent’s knees while completely smashing the other leg to make the opponent fall. She’ll then have knives pierce through the opponent’s hands to pin them to the floor before turning around and then has a kitchen sink float above the opponent's head and drops it, crushing the opponent's head. * '''Hit the Sack: '''Carol will levitate some ropes and then wrap them around the opponent tightly before bringing in in a large sack and then has it wrap itself around the opponent being tied up also. Carol will then levitate the bag upwards to also lift the opponent up with them as she brings out many sharp objects such as knives, cleavers and even swords around the bag and then has them all pierce through the sack to stab the opponent. She’ll then open the sack up to show that the opponent has been split into cubes as their body parts fall to the floor. Arcade ''Carol Hooper/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A pile of objects is seen scattered on the ground. Suddenly a eerier laugh is heard as all of them began to float in the air before spinning around and then forming together to become abody with the television set turning on revealing a static face revealing Carol who then says “I’m gonna enjoy making a mess of this place! With your own body! Tehehehehehe!” Victory Pose Carol will say “Now look what you did!” as her static TV face begins to buzz out “You broke my head!” as the image on her TV head disappears. She’ll then say “I’ll just have to get a new one…” and then looks at the TV as the screen then goes black before showing Carol’s static face on the screen. Apparently possessing the “players” TV as this face continuously laughs at the player. Fun Facts * The name "Carol Hooper" is a combination of two names related to the 1982 Movie "Poltergeist". Carol is named after Carol Anne Freeling; the little girl of the movie while Hooper comes from the late director Tobe Hooper making Carol another characer in Hallowteens to be named after a creator and one of their characters. * That face that appears in her ending animation...that person ladies and gentleman is.....it's me. Yep...that's me baby! No joke that is me! But don't worry i don't actually look like that! XD. What i did was pulled the scariest smile i could think off; edited in photshop (like i phoshoped out my head. I'm not bald, i got a mop of hair at the moment) to make myself look like i'm a static model on a TV. So yeah...but don't worry like i said i'm not scary in real life! XD. I don't even look like that as i said. It's thanks to the effects of photoshop. I'm your average guy. I'm friendly (with some anger issues so watch out) and nice and know what is right and wrong. But damn i can pull the scariest of looks! XD Heck i even made a joke by titling the picture i used as '''King.Exe. So this is the special easter egg i was talking about and thsi is first time you get a glimpse of what i really look like. I don't plan on showing myself just yet. I feel...shy at the moment to reveal what i really look like. (When you have bad experience at schools at such then letting yourself known on the internet is a bit of a risk) But i can promise you that in the future i shall reveal myself but not now. Anyway yep long story short. That's me doing a creepy face but thanks to editing in photshop...i made myself look creepier! And as i said i don't look like that; i'm your average normal looking guy. I'm 22 years old and half so i'm quite young. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Undead characters